edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ed Edd n Eddy game
The ed edd n eddy game is a fan-fiction game, Created by Cartoon Network Ineractive, released in 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, Gameslayer and Dreamcast 2, and each system game had a different box cover art. it is a parody of " The Simpsons Game " . [ article under costruction. do not edit, leave it to me, and come back some other time! ] Enemies *Security Guards- these guys think your the bad guys, so they attack you with their batons.watch out for the ones with flashlights, they have guns, and if your caught in the light, they'll shoot you, and destroy you in one hit, so attack from behind. *Loggers- these men don't want you interfering with their work, so they will try to stop you. some loggers will stand sill and throw chops of wood at you. *Food Eaters - these jealous contestants of a food eating contest are mad at you for winning, so they cheat by attacking you. some will throw hamburgers, french bread, and pizza at you. *Turtles-they might be cute, but they hate you.if you it them , they go into their shell, but will come out sooner or later, unless you hit them again, and get rid of the shell. *Ghosts-the ghosts are invincible unless you get a power pelet, and turn them blue, then you can attack them. *Mr. Machines- Remember those old wind-up toy robots that don't exist anymore? well, their back, and they want to destroy you. be careful however, the ones that make ticking noises have pipe bombs attached to them, and will explode once their close to you, so run once they stop. *Sharks- These sharks can stand and survive without water. they also can bite! some don't have teeth, so they throw robot teeth. *Aliens- their just like the security guards, only they have laser swords instead of batons, and ray guns instead of regular guns. *Orcs- they have swords and crossbows, and both weapons are deadly. *Panicking citizens-unlike all enemies, they don't attack when your around, but they do if your in their way. *Natzis- these german soldiers have batons and machine guns, but their slow and not-so powerful as the guards and aliens guns. *Chargers- they are fat, and they charge at you. you know where to hit them! *Stinkers- their like the chargers, but they throw dirt. it has small effect on eddy because he doesn't care, it has huge effect on double D because he needs to be clean in order to be sane, and it has NO effect on ed because he is always dirty. *Gangsters- they are BAD, and they have knifes and guns( not as powerful as...oh, don't make me say it again!). *Lawyers-if you ignore the lawsuites, they'll throw them at you, or they'll hit you with the suitcases their in. *Dead Enemies- all the enemies from the game want revenge for you destroying them. and no, their not zombies. Playable characters * Eddy- the weakest but fastest character.his primary weapon is his karate moves, and his secondary weapon is his almongo stink bomb which can stun a enemy for 5 seconds. his special ability is the tower-of-eddy, wich allows the eds to hide behind skinny poles, and to cross skinny bridges. eddy's special weapon is "the canadian squirt gun" from the episode "know it all ed", and becomes, "Marshall Eddy". he can also crawl through spaces ed or edd can't go through. * Edd (aka: Double D)- the character that has medium speed, and medium strength. his primary weapon is a hockey stick, and his secondary weapon is his sling-shot, wich launches rocks to destroy enemies. his special ability is the trample-edd, which allows edd to reach high places, and destroy crates in the air. edds special weapon is the laser gun from "dawn of the eds", and becomes a "space outlaw". he also has (and only has) access to the canadian squirt gun turret. * Ed- the slowest, but toughest character. his primary weapon is his own head, and his secondary weapon is his smelly cheese sheldon, wich can be used to drive an enemy insane and attack the other enemies when thrown at. his special ability is the batter-ed, which allows the eds to run-over enemies, and destroy weak walls. ed's special weapon is the stench of his armpits, with flies around him. ed can also pick-up and throw things, as well as (stunned) enemies. Levels *Level 1:the ed knight- bored and with nothing to do,eddy finds a game manual for a real-life video game called " the ed edd n eddy game", and he, and edd and ed are characters.eddy tells ed about it, and they decide to have an adventure in the sewer. then, they discover that the cave their in leads into the peach creek museum, and that e ee and eli ( adult versions of ed edd n eddy ) are robbing it. eddy and ed sneak in to the museum, and must find, defeat, and trap e ee and eli in 3 exibits (1 in each exibit)while beating up security guards, and they later find out they were hire by former president Bill Clinton, who is later arrested, making eddy more excited about his powers. *Level 2:Attack of the eds-Edd finds out about his powers, and uses them to save the trees by destroying a logging factory that litterrally tries to destroy the eco-system. the eds fight logger's and edd uses turrets to destroy 4 machines. before destroying the 4th one, the eds must save sarah and jimmy from being destroyed after the tree they were on was cut down while bird watching, by activating a switch that has a claw pull the tree off sarah and jimmy. then edd uses a turret to destroy the core of the factory and the factory itself. afterwards, a beaten-up logger complains about the eds causing him to lose his job, but the eds ignore him. *Level 3: Around the world in 80 eds- Ed wants to win the 3-country food eating contest, so the eds help him use the game-powers to cheat. they must get into the dia-ramas of america, france, and italy. and collect hot dogs, lassanga,and french fries, and destroy the eifel tower,the leaning tower, and the statue of liberty. but the food eaters want to win and the eds must defend themselves. after the level,ed is a winner and champion, and the food eaters are bruised and are forced to clean up. *Level 4:The ed box- The eds are happy that they have super powers,but argue that about each other did with them. meanwhile, aliens, lead by two siamese aliens named gordon and augustes invade earth. the eds realize that their powers don't work against them, so they seek help from professor wegman. they search his lab and walk into a machine that telaports them to a mysterious place where the professor was trapped,and lives. he tells the eds that they are in the game factory, and tries to give them the strategy guide, but is snatched by donkey kong. the eds must fallow him, and get to the pipe where they disapeared to. then, they go into the 3 video game levels. 1st, they go to the super mario level. they must use the trample-ed to smash crates, to release mush rooms, to punch the brickwall down, to the next level, and defeat turtles. 2nd, is the pac-man level. they must get all pac-dots, and to defeat all ghosts, in order to get to the next level. And 3rd, is the tetris level. they have 2 min to climb the tetris wall, and use edd to activate the switch that unleashes the giant boxing mit, that knocks down the wall, or the wall will be full, and the level will collapse. finally, the eds have a confrontion with kong. use edd to shoot him with a turret. afterwards, prof. wegman gives the eds the guide, but refuses to leave, because he started a knew life, and telaports the eds home. *Level 5: war of the eds-ters- The aliens first act is to unleash a robot godzilla ( not mechagodzilla).he throws cars at the eds. he will also punch the ground with his tail. watch out when his back lights up, it means he is about to breath fire.godzilla also shoots lasers from his eyes. the eds will also be attacked by Mr Machines. edd must shoot doors on his side with his sling shot to make them platforms. then, edd must climb, and jump on the platform and deactivate the power genarators. do this 2 more times,and godzilla will be defeated. *Level 6:aliens vs ed-ator- The aliens next act is to invade the candy store, and loot it of its candy.it also steals rolf, who was shopping. but most of all, they stole 3 jawbreakers! eddy wont stand for it. the eds get to the candy store, which is crawling with aliens. there are 3 jawbreakers left, and they are stolen by 3 boss aliens, and run off to 3 different parts of the store ( halls of candy, candy storage, and the offices.). eddy decides to go after them, and you must have the eds go after them in the parts of the store, and defeat them, and collect the jawbreakers. after all the jawbreakers are collected, the eds relize they have to find the other 3 jawbreakers that were sucked into a saucer. a beam to the ship appears, and the eds must get to the beam,to get to the ship.once you're aboard, you must use edd to free rolf. then you are attacked by 3 waves of aliens. each wave you destroy, you will get a jawbreaker. destroy all 3 waves, and get all 3 jawbreakers, the use edd to turn on a switch. edd turns off the ships engines by mistake, making the ship start fall down to earth. the eds and rolf get to an escape pod,and after the landing the see the saucer crash onto the earth. *Level 7: Free eddy- the aliens last move is to flood the cul-de-sac, and create an army of sharks, by destroying the ed's old marine park. eddys older brother tells them to shut down three rides, the mary-go-round, the roller coaster, and the faris wheel, to unseal the hatch to the show arena, to defeat the shark king, while he fights off a whale. go to the rides, and turn them off. afterwards, the bridge to the arena is down, but eddys brother is kidnapped, go down the hatch. there is the shark king himslef. Use edd to knock him off his throne, into 3 pools with electric eels ,and kill him. *Level 8: An ed never forgets- With Godzilla de-activated, the shark army defeated, and their candy stealing ship destroyed, gordon decides to destroy earth themselves, by lasers. the strategy guide doesn't cover what they are doing, so the eds look up a walkthrough on the internet. Unfortunatly, Ed spills soda on the computer, on the " Ed, Edd, n Eddy game" page, and they are sucked back into the game factory, only in a different section. They see bill gates, inventor of microscoft, which has been a failure, so he lives there now. Bill tells the eds that they they are in the destructional part of the game factory, the part that destroys games that everybody forgot, and he is the one who destroys them. he then reveals, that one of the games he is about to destroy, is " Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Jawbreakers! " , which carries pixalated versions of the eds. The eds dont want to see them crunched, so they try to stop them. jump on platforms, and find the switch to free the pixel-eds, before time runs out. then, find the elavator, and enter it. *Level 9: Lord of the Eds- After rescuing them,the ed's meet the pixel Eds at a cinema-like place which has 4 games(levels) in the form of theatres, where they tell them that the only way to stop the aliens, is by asking "the creator", who is the one that created the game factory, and all the games,to help them. The pixel ed's also tell them, that the gates to his mansion is locked, and that the only way to open them, is by finding a key card in each game. they must complete all the games, get all 4 key cards, and get to the creator. the pixel eds wish the real eds good luck, while the eds go through the first theatre. The Ed's are in a beutiful fantasy land, and they look different. Ed Looks like a wizard with a gray beard, Edd looks like an elf archer, and Eddy lokks like a hobbit.Their weopons change too, Edd use a sword for a main attack instead of a hockey stick and uses a bow and arow instead of a slingshot. When in the local village, they see a volcanic place, and a rocky cliff with door that leads to it. they also see three other hobits that look like sarah, nazz , and jimmy, running away from a three headed dragon, with the heads of the kanker sisters, and riding it, is kevin, who is in black cloaks, and calls himelf the "witch king". He and the kanker dragon is burning the homes of the hobits. The eds know they must do something. The dragon flies around the vilage in a circle, there are 3 giant boxes in the vilage, the dragon flies over them in its flight pattern, when it flies over one, use edd to activate it, and a giant boxing glove while come up, and hit the dragon. do this two more times, and the dragon and the with king will retreat, but you have 5 min. to do it, or the dragon will destroy the entire vilage. when the dragon is gone, the hobbits thank the eds, who ask them about the key card, they tell them its through the cliff door, in the volcanic place, in the dragons lair, but they warn them that the firey eye of sauron, the original destroyer who died, and now lives in a firey eye on top of his tower, and his soul in 3 rings, is in the lair and will cause danger, when spotted by it. the eds go through the door, and are in a cave, fighting orcs, and must cross the chasm, by knocking down stactues. then you're in the orc vilage, fighting them, you must make you way through,opening doors, solving puzzles, etc, then you are on in a lava lake, on aplatform on the lava. there is the small tower with the eye of suaron on it, and the witch king and kanker dragon come out. the dragon brethes fire balls on you, and when saurons eye beam hits you, orcs come out, and the dragon gets a clear shot at you. use edd to go on a platform that moves up and down, and shot it 3 times, and it will drop a ring. have Ed pick the ring up and throw it into the lava, and since spart of saurons soul is in it, he is hurt, and he looks at the dragon and witch king and his eyebeam hits and hurts them do this 2 more times, destroying the last 2 rings, the witch king and kanker dragon will fall into the lava, and sauron's eye will implode, and when it does, the 1st key card is revealed inside, indicating that the key card was inside him. the key card is green, with a sword on it. Soundtrack Here is some of the music in the game, mostly from other games and movies. All the rights go to their rightful owners: thumb|300px|left|Theme to Level 1, where you sneak into museum at night,to catch the robbers. thumb|300px|right|Theme to level 6 part 1 ( inside the candy store), plays while hunting down the jawbreakers and boss aliens. thumb|left|300px|Theme to Level 5: this plays during the level, to show Gozilla's rampage. thumb|300px|right|Theme to Level 6 part 2 (inside the saucer): plays while fighting the waves of aliens on the alien ship in lev 6,fits the fighting theme. thumb|left|300px|The shark king: plays in the 2nd part of level 7, while fighting the shark king Title Refrences *Level 1-The Dark Knight *Level 2-Attack of the Clones *Level 3- Around the World in 80 Days *Level 4-The Orange Box *Level 5-War of the Monster *Level 6-Aliens vs. Predator *Level 7-Free Willy *Level 8-An Elephant never forgets *Level 9-Lord of the Rings *Level 10-World War II *Level 11-Pokemon *Level 12-Grand theft auto *Level 13-Keeping up Appearences *Level 14-Game Over Cutscene scripts This is the script for the game cutscenes, for all the levels. the scene starting the level, ending the level, or just during the level. Starting a level 1 Level 1-The Ed Knight Cutscene 1-Intro Shows Eddy walking down the sidewalk. Eddy: This stinks. I got nothing to do, no one to scam, nothing! everyone's doing their own thing, even Ed and Double D! A manual falls from the sky,and lands on the curb. Eddy notices it. Eddy: What the? Eddy picks up the manual, and looks at it. Eddy: "The Ed, Edd, N Eddy Game"? The only "Ed Edd N Eddy game" I know is when we pretend ed takes a shower. Eddy reads the book. Eddy: Hey, its a manual for a LIVE ACTION video game, here, set in peach creek! And Eds a character, and Double D, and... Holy cow! I'M in this game! Ed apears Ed: Hello Eddy! Eddy: Hey ed! look! Our lives have been changed forever! We are now videogame characters! Our lives are like video games now! Double D too. Ed looks at the manual for a minute. Ed: Cool! Lets have an adventure in the stinky sewers, like the slime pit scene in Whipple attack II! Eddy: Great! lets go! Ed and Eddy go down a manhole, then the camera focuses on a sing and a building across the street the manholes on. The sign says " Peach Creek Mueseum of Natural History" End Scene. Cutscene 2- Gameplay cutscene After Ed and Eddy find themselves in a cavern, then cross a chasm, then find a window, that views into an exhibit in the musem, they take a look inside the window. Eddy: ok, first we try to go into the sewers and end up in a cave, then theres a window in a cave. Now I know this is a videogame. Ed:shh, theres people behind it. On the other side, Adult versions of the eds, E,EE,and Eli, are going around with sacks, takeing things,and putting them in it. E: ooo, take that one EE! EE: oh yeah! this is gonna make the boss '''real '''happy! Eli: Shut up you twits! were gonna caught, if you dont shut up and hurry up. Double E! Quit reading the displays! were here to steal, not learn! E: Whats with him? EE: He hates education. Eli: Less talking, more stealing! E: hey Eli, this muesum is too big! how are we going to steal everything? Eli: were not stealing "everything" were just taking what we can. just like the boss said. EE: "and to make sure its educational" Eli:Grrrr Ed: this window leads to the museum! Eddy: Duh Ed! I have eyes! Ed: its being robbed! we must do something! Eddy: youre right! we have videogame powers now! Superpowers! we just need to be a little... Ed presses his face against the glass. Eddy: Ed! no, wait! Category:Games Category:Playstation Games Category:XBOX Games Category:S Series Category:Wii Games Category:Nindento ds Games